A Rose for Kyo
by Chesh11
Summary: Kyo meets a beautiful new arrival, Rose, who he begins to fall in love with. She knows Kyo's secret, but what is hers? And will Kyo figure it out?
1. The first meeting

**Hi! This is my second story, so yeah.  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own fruits basket :( BTW, Tohru doesn't exist in this story, ok? Hana and Arisa are best friends still, though, and they sit with Kyo and Yuki at lunch .I had to add that to avoid any confusion.**

"We have a new student class, I expect you all to welcome her warmly," the teacher announced, pulling a girl with them. She had waist-length wavy black hair, with a purple-red tinge, her eyes were a deep violet, her skin was pale, but not sickly with pale rosy cheeks. She looked downwards, her lashes casting long shadows across her cheekbones."I'm, um, Naomi Raksha, but most people call me Rose, Naomi or Nyx," she said sheepishly. "How interesting, what do you like to do?" the teacher asked her.  
Naomi mumbled something. "Pardon?" asked the teacher.  
"I said that I love to paint, draw and read," she said, raising her voice slightly. "I also like drama classes."

"You're very artistic Naomi, why don't you take a seat in between Kyo and Arisa, you'll be in front of Yuki, our school president, and behind Hanajima and those four should be good at helping you around the school. Do you hear that? You three will sit with her and show her around, understand?" They all nodded. The teacher motioned for Naomi to sit. She dropped her pink and black messenger bag with a cat on it next to her desk and sat down, smoothing her dragon embroidered blue jeans and low-cut white shirt with Japanese characters and a cat on it.  
"Cool shirt and bag," whispered Kyo to Naomi. Naomi looked up and smiled, she glanced down for a moment and then back up, "Thanks Kyo, I designed them myself, as in painted them with the special paints, I also embroidered the dragon on my jeans."  
Arisa leaned over, "Wow. You're really artistic, Rosie. Why do they call you Rose, or Nyx anyway?"

Rose closed her eyes and stretched, "They call me Rose, Bell, Nyx, Diva, Clary and Naomi because my full name is," Rose took a huge breath, "Naomi Clarissa Rosabel Nixie Deva Raksha. Yeah, my mother had something with long names; my brothers both have four names each and my twin sis has five. I don't know, maybe mum just couldn't choose between a lot of good names."

"Probably," said Arisa. Kyo nodded in agreement, frowning at Arisa.  
"What?" asked Rose.  
"Me and her never agree, it's abnormal."  
Rose opened her mouth to reply, but the bell rang.  
"I've got PE," said Arisa.  
"I've got English," said Kyo, pulling a face.  
"I've got Art class," said Rose, smiling.  
Hana walked over, smiling, "I've got Art too, after art, I'll show you where we sit, 'kay?"

They walked to art together. At the end of class, Hana pulled Rose over towards the shade of a big, pink cherry blossom tree. There was a dying shrub at the base of the tree. Rose touched one of its wilted flowers. It suddenly bloomed, becoming recognisable as a rose of the deepest red imaginable. Her eyes widened slightly, as the entire shrub became alive again as she watched. She looked over at Hana, she was too busy eating an apple as she read a book.  
Rose sat in front of the shrub, hiding it. It wasn't long before Kyo, Arisa and Yuki arrived. Kyo frowned; he motioned for Rose to move. She slowly shuffled to the side. He picked the most beautiful rose on the bush, inhaling its exotic scent, before presenting it to her.  
He smiled, jokingly. "A rose for a Rose."  
She took it, smiling and shaking her head. Kyo fell back against the tree, using it too lean down into a sitting position at its base. He jumped when a piece of bark scratched his back, making Rose laugh. He glared at her. She lowered her head, still smiling.  
Kyo, still glaring, poked his tongue out at her childishly,  
"Very mature Kyo," said Yuki dryly, making her laugh even louder. She had such a wonderful laugh, so sweet, it made him want to smile and make her laugh some more. He lunged for her waist while she was biting into a strawberry, she squealed, laughing, while he tickled her.

"No, no! Get off!" She giggled, "Stop! I give up! I surrender!" She couldn't stop laughing.  
'It's just like kindergarten,' Rose thought. 'Five minutes after you meet someone, you're laughing like you've been friends for five years!'

Kyo finally let her up, she smiled, 'that was odd, why did he barely touch me when he tickled me? Why would he take so much care to not put his arms around me at all?'  
He was so odd. Just as she was about to ask him, he asked her, "Why do you like cats so much?"

His question took her by surprise, "Well, I like dogs as well, but I like cats better because it's harder to gain their respect, with dogs, birds, rabbits, mice and so on, it's so _easy_, but with cats, if you gain their respect, or love, you know you've done something right, you really have to commit, and, I also just love them, they're hated by so many people, I think they're some of the most noble animals on the earth, they're so independent."  
Kyo could only look at her in awe, she'd just taken everything in his life and made it sound good.

When he got home, he said to himself, "I think I love her, Rose, or Naomi, or whatever."  
He went outside to Yuki, "Rose is nice, don't you think?" asked Yuki, absentmindedly. Kyo could only nod and smile.  
**  
I'm really sorry if it's too long, I just felt really inspired! Please let me know what you think! I love fruits basket and I'm kinda worried about changing it, but I want to know what you guys think, I accept creative criticism and obviously, praise, but no flames, please. So, please, please, please review! xoxo**


	2. Why?

**Chapter two**

**Hi again.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket anymore than I own the empire state building. Which is not at all. So, don't forget to review, I really appreciate it! I'm sorry that the characters aren't in character very well, sorry. And enjoy!**

"Hey, Rosie," greeted Arisa at school the next day.  
"Hello Ms Uotani-Chan," came Rose's reply.  
"Oh, just call me Arisa!" Arisa laughed.  
"Okay, where's Kyo-kun?" Rose asked her.  
"He's not here yet, I don't think."  
"Oh," Rose looked down, blushing for some reason not even she could fathom. A smile tugged at the corners of her red lips.  
"Hi Rose," Kyo said from behind her. Rose squealed and jumped back, when she saw Kyo, she narrowed her eyes and attempted to hit him with her bag. He danced back, laughing.  
Rose poked her tongue at him and smiled. "Don't _do _that!"  
"And why not?"  
She stood on his foot, her shoes had subtle heels. With spikes on them. Kyo' s mouth opened. He fell over clutching his foot, but not before dragging a giggling Rose down with him. She fell on top of him. Kyo closed his eyes waiting for the 'poof'. It never came. He opened his eyes to see Rose's face red as her namesake. (A/N, by namesake, I mean a rose) He stood up awkwardly, while Rose lie on the ground. He held his hand out to help her up. Her eyes flit up to him. She slowly lifted her delicate hand and placed it in his strong ones. He pulled her up, Rose was still smiling to herself as it thinking about some inside joke of hers, and her faces still hadn't lost its redness. It almost looked good on her, made her look like a delicate porcelain doll with rosy cheeks and pale skin.

The bell rang, Rose looked over to the bell almost in confusion, then understanding seemed to dawn on her face, looking over at Kyo, she said, "I...have Drama."

Kyo's deep honey eyes locked with Rose's violet eyes. Yesterday, when he'd said to himself he loved her...he'd been joking. Now...now, he wasn't so sure. "I have Math, that's right next to the performing arts building. I'll walk you there." With that, he linked arms with her and pulled her with him.  
"What colour is your hair meant to be?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
"Well, I used to have black hair. Like, _pitch_ black hair, then the sun faded it or something, now it's a mahogany colour."  
Kyo raised an eyebrow, he didn't know hair, what was she talking about?  
Rose seemed to understand. "My hair was black, now it's reddy, purplish black."  
Kyo nodded, understanding. The way she described it, anyone would think it was a disgusting dark red, purple mess of colours, but in reality, it was gorgeous. It looked black in the shade, but shone a purplish-red in the sun. 'It was...magical, just like her, just like everything about her.' he thought.

He frowned, they stood in front of the performing arts building. "We're here," he sighed.  
Rose sighed too, he glanced at her, she looked...genuinely upset about being at her class. He shook his red hair, there was no chance that she upset for the same reason as him...was there?

"Well, uh, bye."  
She nodded, "I'll see you at lunch." She walked into her class, chatting with a blonde girl and giggling.

Kyo didn't see, but as he turned to leave for his math class, Rose looked over at him, staring where he'd been. "I knew I'd seen you before. I thought I recognised you Kyo. You're the cat," she murmered.  
"What?"Yuuki, the blonde girl, her best friend in Drama asked.  
"Oh! Nothing important!" She turned to talk to another friend, Rima. While they talked, Rose was thinking, why didn't he transform...?

**I'm sorry! I've totally over-dramatised it! And I'm sorry, they aren't in character much, either. Well, don't forget to push the little 'review' button at the bottom of the screen! If you have the time to read my story, why not make the time to tell me what you think of it? So, anyway, I'll try to keep posting!**


	3. Did I just flirt?

**I'm sorry it took so long, I've had it written for days but I haven't been able to upload it due to my dumb computer. And welcome to my newest chapter! I hinted at Rose's secret in the last chapter, I'm going to try and see where that takes me. Oh, and I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.**

**Chapter three**

**Rose's POV**

Things had been getting weird, I thought to myself, I mean, I've seen Yuki become a rat. When I was little, I had heard him talking to himself about his curse, his cousin Kyo, who was also part of the curse, was known as the cat. So, in the playground, I tripped a girl over, she hurtled into Yuki and he transformed. I couldn't help the surprised look from my face. All the other kids laughed, I yelled at them, but they pushed me down next to him and laughed at me, too. I clenched my hands, remembering. Because Hatori felt sorry for me, he didn't erase my memory or tell Akito of my involvement, but warned me never to speak of it.

I recognised Yuki as soon as I saw him, and Kyo. I remembered how I'd fallen onto Kyo, just as that girl had fallen into Yuki that day, the only difference was that Yuki transformed, and Kyo didn't. But why? I thought. Why didn't he transform when I hugged him? Did he break the curse? Or was it temporary? There weren't many ways I could figure this out without admitting my own knowledge, which was far too extensive for my own safety! I went to school, waiting for Kyo. I sat under our tree, looking up at the beautiful pink leaves on the tree, and the beautiful pink carpet at my feet, crushing underfoot and releasing their sweet fragrances, just as they did every morning. People used to tell me I was a hippie for appreciating nature. They just didn't see its beauty, its purity.

I pulled out my drawing book and began to sketch the tree to the best of my ability. I was adding in the textures when a hand fell on my shoulder. I looked up, my purple eyes showing my surprise when Kyo stood there. He looked down smiling.  
"What are you drawing?" I looked down, blushing. Why couldn't I stop blushing whenever I saw him? I assumed it was because he'd seen my drawings. Yeah, that must have been it...  
"I'm drawing the tree," I gestured to the tree. He nodded.  
"It's pretty good, I'll admit."  
"And why wouldn't you think it's good?" I smiled jokingly. We both laughed.  
"I don't know what I like about you more, your talent or your modesty!" He laughed. We continued talking until we were both laughing so hard we had watery eyes and stitches.  
The bell rang. "Bye."I said, suddenly sad, but I couldn't fathom why.  
I headed off to my class, English. I sat down in my seat in between a girl named Mai and a boy named Miroku. Miroku stood up and walked over to my desk to chat before Ms. Warden came back, she was American.  
"Hey, Rose?"  
"Yeah," I replied uncertainly. I wondered why he was so nervous.  
"Will you bear me a son?"  
My eyes widened, my mouth dropped. "Wh-What?"  
"Why would I bear you a son?"  
He shrugged, smiling expectantly. In one smooth, graceful movement, I slapped him so hard that he lie on the floor with a large, very red, handprint on the side of his face.  
"Hentai! Serves you right!" I walked off to a different seat.

At lunch, I saw Kyo again. Why couldn't I stop blushing? I looked down to hide my red face. I snuck a peek at him through my black bangs. He, also had his head down, I wondered why...  
I smiled and greeted him, "Hey Kyo!"  
He smiled back, "Hey Rosie!"  
I frowned, "Why does everyone call me Rosie?" Suddenly, Kyo's grin disappeared.  
"Why? Don't you like that nickname?" He said seriously.  
I rolled my eyes, "You take what I say _way_ too seriously Kyo-kun!" I laughed.  
The grin was back. "Pshaw! I do _not!_"  
"Oh, puh-lease! If I asked you to jump off a cliff, you would ask which one!"  
He looked to the side, but he couldn't hide his smile from me. A gentle smile floated across my features. "Kyo..."  
He looked up. I walked over, moving his long orange hair out of his mesmerising eyes. They bore into my violet ones, as if willing me to say something. I opened my mouth.

"I'm here!" A little blonde boy called, walking over.  
"Mo-Momiji!" Kyo growled. I put my hand on Kyo's shoulder. He looked over at me, with a surprised expression. I looked up from under my long lashes.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I said softly, I turned, flicking my hair. I twisted around in Kyo's direction. I wiggled my fingers at him.  
"Buh-bye!" I giggled. I shook my head, turning back to what was in front of me. What was wrong with me? I just _giggled_. Did I just flirt? Did I just attempt to flirt with Kyo? I sighed. Love was so complicated, friendship was so complicated, boys were so complicated! And anyway, why did I want to flirt with Kyo, he hold no interest for me. It's so obvious I can't even convince myself, that's sad, I thought.

**Kyo's POV**

I watched her as she left, when she turned around and wiggled her fingers at me, giggling, I couldn't help but smile. With another flick of her long hair, she continued on her way. What was wrong with me? I'm a friend to her. Nothing more. I would probably never know, since _someone_ had interrupted her when she was about to say something important. I turned to see the little blonde demon. He shrank back. I thumped him on the head a few times.  
"Ahh!" He wailed. "!" In moments, Arisa was there, with Hana at her side. Arisa held up her lead pipe and bent down talk to Momiji.  
"What did he do to you, sweetie? Would you like me to wail on him?" Momiji nodded meekly. Arisa stood tall, nodding too.  
"Alright, then. That's settled," she began to advance on me. I shot a glance at Momiji.  
"I'll get you for this, squirt!" I yelled, shooting a glance at Arisa, "Right after I get out of hospital."  
I ran. She ran after me.

**Ok, it's me again! PLEASE tell me what you think. I really honestly care what you think; I want to know what you believe I could improve on, if you like it. If I should add another character in or even add something to the plot. Would you like Miroku to become a more frequent visitor to Rose? Okay, well, I'll try to update soon! Thank you for bothering to read my story! Please review! : )**


	4. What about me?

**! :D  
Disclaimer:  
Kyo: So, do you own me today?  
Me: What do you think?  
Kyo: *shrinks back* No?  
Me: Exactly. Damn you for not allowing me to own fruits basket!  
Kyo: Who are you yelling at?  
Me: How should I know?  
Kyo: Uh...I'm not even gonna argue with that, on with the chapter!  
Me: That's my line! I'll unleash Arisa on you!  
Kyo: *runs*  
Me:*smiles* that's what i thought you said.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rose's POV**

I walked down the path to my house. I lived with my twin, Latisha, my big brother, Ashton and my slightly younger brother, Reuben. Our mother had died a long time ago, and our father was who knows where. None of us even knew his name except Ash, and he wouldn't say. Apparently, mum didn't think we needed to know him. I arrived at our house. It was a three-storey house excluding the attic, which we didn't go into. Not for any interesting reason, like a monster, or a death, more like...we didn't want to brave the cobwebs and spiders.  
Latisha ran outside, seeing me. "Naomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"  
Latisha was almost my complete opposite. She was tall and slim, athletic. Her straight blonde hair was half-way down her back, although it was always in a ponytail. Not that she was obessed with sport, but she was very fit. She was so lean. She had piercing eyes that were the brightest blue you can imagine. Hypnotising, our mother used to say. Of course, our mother always spoke in riddles. We never figured out what half of them meant.

I hugged my sister, "Hey Latisha, why are you home so early?"  
She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. This was our usual after-school routine, I ask a question, she shrugs, I roll my eyes.  
She pulled me inside. "Ohmigosh! Naomi, you'll never guess what!" she whispered excitedly, once we were safely behind her big, wooden door. I smiled at my overenthusiastic sister.  
"What is it?"  
"A guy asked me out!"  
"What guy? Do you even know him?" I laughed, Latisha was the sort of girl that would say yes to go out with a guy she'd never met.  
"Well, he's relatively tall, uh, orange hair..."  
My eyes widened slightly. I swallowed.  
"La-latisha, do you know his name?"  
"Yes, he said his name was kikun or something."  
"Did he say Kikun, or Kyo-kun?"  
"Yeah! That's what he said! Kyo-kun!"

I could've sworn my heart stopped beating right then and shattered into a million little pieces. My bottom lip trembled. Why am I so...so worked up over him going out with my sister?  
I didn't want him. Most people would say 'that's when it struck me,' but, I didn't realise it just then. I just realised that I'd been hiding it, denying it. I was ashamed to not have the courage to say it out loud, but I love Kyo. I barely know the guy, but he's so nice to me, I feel like I've known him for years. The months have passed so quickly. I came back to reality, trying to hide my epiphany, and my watery eyes. I ran to my room. I lied on the bed, crying. Why? I thought, I mean, he blushes whenever he sees me, just like when I see him. I thought...Well, obviously, I thought _wrong_, I thought bitterly. Kyo doesn't know who he's messing with. I can torture him without physically hurting him. I have ways. There's more than one secret about me that Kyo has yet to learn.

?'s POV

I stood in the child's room, I stripped myself of this ridiculous disguise. I love being a shapeshifter, but it's just strange being in someone else's body. Well, it doesn't matter, I just take possession for a while, when this 'Latisha' girl wakes up, she'll be fine, but no memory of my stay in her body. My dear Rose, I can't tell you how painful your life is about to become.

**Hentai-pervert in Japanese, sorry, I used that in the last chapter, so you probably had no idea what it meant, sorry. So, anyway, please, oh, please review. Remember, I'm still deciding on whether Miroku's allowed back in the story, if you think he's funny, review, if you hate him, review. If you want me to add a random character from a different anime, manga, book, movie or Tv show, than I might try to squeeze them in somewhere. But you have to tell me! Ok, well, keep reading! Oh, and, uh, don't smoke! Yeah, that too...**


	5. kyo, you lied

**Hi again! Omg! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry. I haven't updated in months. I'm a bad author...:(  
Kyo: Yes, yes you are.  
Me: Don't push me, it's 10 o'clock at night and I have a whole day of sport tomorrow. I'll **_**hurt **_**you. I don't care how hot you are.  
Kyo: ...  
Me: Damn straight! Now go to bed while I write randomness about you and Rose.  
Kyo: Whatever...  
Me: On with the story! Oh, and I don't own fruits basket. Enjoy!**

Rose's POV:  
I walked to school the next day. The whole time my head was down and I stared at my shoes. When  
I finally got to school, I sat down by the sakura tree. The blossoms made the ground quite comfy, so I sat under the tree, plugged in my Ipod and turned it up to full blast on _When you're gone, _by Avril Lavigne, I closed my eyes and drowned everything out, including my own thoughts.  
The song was halfway through when a finger tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes and took the earphones out slowly.  
"Yes, Kyo?"I looked up at him standing over me.  
"Are you Okay?"  
Tears had started welling up in my eyes as soon as I saw his face. He is a JERK! I thought to myself.  
"So...I hear you asked out...my sister...?"  
"What are you talking about? I've never asked anyone out in my life!"

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean? She told me you asked her out..."  
"She must be lying-"  
"My sister has never lied in her entire life. Ever."  
"Whatever. We have form soon. I'll see you there."  
I watched him walk away. That was a short conversation. I suddenly felt the urge to hug him. I had an unusual feeling that it wouldn't work, though.  
Kyo... You're so strange...

**Kyo's POV:**  
Why would she accuse me of asking out her sister? I love only her... I bet she doesn't even know... I sighed. What was she? Who was she? All I know is that she isn't who I thought she was. But, I can't tell Akito, she(in my story, Akito is female) would do god-knows-what to her. I continued on my way to form. The bell hadn't gone yet, but Rose seemed to be in a bad mood, the best idea would be to get out of her way and stay there. She strikes me as the sort of person that could knock down Arisa and Saki if they got her mad. I'd reached my classroom. Some students were already there, but I didn't really know any of them. I barely knew their names. While I'd been intensely pondering this, someone had snuck up behind me.  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
"Ah! Don't do that Rose! You scared the hell outta me!"  
"Exactly my motives!" She laughed evilly until it dissolved into giggles.  
I rolled my eyes at her, smiling. Suddenly, her hand moved. A spark flicked from her fingertip, but it didn't fall to the ground like normal embers, it danced around in the air, almost invisible. I probably wouldn't be able to see it unless my eyes had been watching it already, like they were. It settled delicately on a wilted, dead daisy in a boring old white vase on the windowsill."  
It suddenly became a beautiful lush red rose, sitting in a purple and silver vase. My eyes widened and flicked between Rose and the rose.  
"Rose, why didn't you tell me that you're a-" she put a hand over my mouth.  
"Shh!"  
**  
Yay! Cliffie! (kinda) That's all you guys get until next chapter. Although, I might be a little more motivated to update quicker if I get some more reviews...  
And don't worry, I've already decided what Rose is, and who the 'shapeshifter' is. And it isn't one of the zodiac peoples'. So I can update as soon as I get a bunch of reviews, so review! Please?**


	6. Magic!

**Hey!  
It's me, Angelvampgirl! Well, I got only two reviews, thank you alexanimelvr and miss-latina!  
I'm glad someone liked it enough to review!  
Kyo: Says you  
Me: Nyeh!  
Kyo: Whatever...  
Me: Do you want to end up with Rose or Hanajima? I can make that happen!  
Kyo: You wouldn't!  
Me: I totally would  
Kyo: Whatever, and she doesn't own me or fruits basket, or anything, really except Rose.  
Me: Grr! At least I have Rose. Any YOU can't have her!  
Rose: Do I get a say here?  
Me and Kyo: No!  
Now, on with the story!**

**?'s POV  
**"Raksha!" someone called my last name. I turned towards the source.  
"What?"  
"The young girl, Rose...knows what she is. And a young boy also now knows." The man tried to discretely sneak out of the room before I turned around and unleashed my wrath on the bearer of bad news.  
"How do they know? What is their relationship? I have to know this!"  
"I'm sorry, uh, sir! I don't know..."  
I turned at this. My violet eyes bore into the other man's. One twitch of my finger and the younger man couldn't breathe, it was his own fault, though. When he came to work for me, I'd warned me he might not survive the month, he thought I was joking. I left the room and the dying man inside it. I'd had so many people tell me that I had no conscience. Well, of course I did, but how was I expected to listen to it? I was much too busy.

Rose's POV  
"Yes, I'm a witch. I only recently discovered this. Mum wasn't one, so it must be from my dad. But I found out that my sister, Latisha, is one. So, maybe she charmed you into asking her out, she's certainly capable, and then she might have made it that you couldn't remember it. I wouldn't expect it of her, but anything's possible, right?" I was ranting. I was worried.  
Kyo frowned at me.  
"I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED ASKING SOMEONE OUT!"  
"Not if you were charmed," I replied calmly.  
"Whatever, are you still sitting with us at lunch?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Just in case..."  
"Okay then..."  
Just then, the bell rang and scared the living daylights out of us.  
"Bye!"  
"See you later!"  
We walked off to our separate classes. I still loved him, he knew a secret that I, myself had only just discovered and I just KNEW he was special. I'd never really noticed, but most of the students in the same grade as us pretty much hated Kyo. I wonder why...  
Is it just because he's different? Or because when he isn't around me, he's hostile and withdrawn? Why isn't he as popular with everyone else as he is with me?

School was over, so I started walking home. I could only wish that I had my normal boots, jeans and singlet combination. Today, I'd decided to wear sandals with little heels, a tight denim skirt and a black off-the-shoulder top.  
I'm going to be covered in blisters and bruises when I get home, not just from the sandals, either.  
I continued to walk along the pavement, occupying myself by trying not to step on the cracks and lines set into the concrete. My head was down again, watching my feet and where they stood, it was actually pretty fun, and just when I was starting to get drawn into it, I walked into someone.  
"Oh! I'm really sorry, I just wasn't paying attention! Sorry again! Buh-bye!" I cried, eager to get on with my childish game.  
"Wait, Miss Raksha!"  
I lifted my head and frowned with confusion. "Yes?"  
He grabbed my wrist and quickly bent it behind my back. I yelped with pain. The man kicked the backs of my knees, forcing me to kneel on the hard ground.  
"What do you want?"  
"Come quietly and you won't get hurt...much more."  
I narrowed my eyes. I glared at him, trying to turn him into a raging fire. I concentrated all my energy on an image in my mind of the man being slowly engulfed by a flickering inferno. Yes, I'm sadistic, I get that a lot. But I like pretending to be sweet and then watching people's expressions when I go all torture, death, doom and gloom on them. It's very amusing. But, even when I focussed all my energy on his demise, nothing happened. It was like he had some kind of immunity to my magic. Which I knew was impossible, wasn't it? Nothing was happening! The only reason I'd stayed calm was because of my belief in the gifts that I had, now that my confidence was gone, I was getting worried.  
"What do you want with me?"  
"Me? I don't want anything with you, my employer, Raksha, has plans for you."  
**  
Okay, so what do you guys think? Who do you think 'Raksha' is? Latisha? One of Rose's brothers? Or maybe one of her friends? You'll find out as soon as someone reviews! And if you guess correctly, I'll add a character with your name in the next chapter, I'll need your first name, or a fake name if you like, the age you'd like to be, and some characteristics if you want to be really specific. You can add any other details if you want, but remember, you have to actually guess CORRECTLY before this can happen. So get guessin'!  
Bye bye!**


End file.
